It is sometimes necessary to repair components after they have been produced, for example after casting or after they have been used and cracks have formed.
There are various repair processes for this purpose, for example the welding process; in this process, however, it is additionally necessary to melt a substrate material of the component, and this may result in damage particularly to cast and directionally solidified components and in the evaporation of constituents of the substrate material.
A soldering process is carried out at temperatures which are lower than the temperature for the welding process and therefore lower than the melting temperature of the substrate material.
Nevertheless, the solder should have high strength in order that the crack filled with solder or the depression does not weaken the entire component at the high operating temperatures.